1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for forming a microstructure, more particularly to a method for forming a surface with a microstructure without using any mechanical or chemical means to contact the surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microstructure can be found in an optoelectronic device, such as a display, a touch panel, a sensor, an electronic paper, an optical element, an integrated circuit element, etc.
Nowadays, the microstructure may be formed by treating a surface using photolithography etching, hot embossing, or mechanical processing. Each of the conventional methods involves a treatment of the surface using mechanical or chemical means to contact the surface.
For example, when using the photolithography etching method (including chemical means) as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,579, an etchant used for forming the microstructure is expensive, and may cause environmental pollution.
When using the hot embossing method (including mechanical means) as disclosed in Taiwanese patent no. I222925, precision and roughness of the microstructure may be adversely affected due to unevenness of an embossing force applied to the surface to be formed with the microstructure. Thus, such method may have a relatively poor yield.
When using a tool, such as a cutter, to conduct the mechanical processing method (including mechanical means), the yield may be reduced due to deformation of the tool. Besides, the microstructure formed by this method may have residues left thereon.